Hello, Goodbye
by Victim of Doubt
Summary: Len expected hormone raged men when he lost the bet and cross-dressed. Instead, he got something worse. Miku Hatsune, the pervert who wants nothing more than to look up his skirt. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to continue pretending being Rin.
1. Save My Soul, Please

Carrying the bucket full of ice cream, frozen sake bottles, other very unorthodox solids and oranges, Len set it down on the floor and huffed. This was so unfair! Why did Kaito have to beat him in scissors-paper-rock? The man couldn't beat a snail in a race with his miniscule sized brain and absent-minded personality. It was just dumb-luck, most definitely.

At least no one was here to see him dressed so _wrong_. God, why did he even agree to the stupid bet! Sure Meiko threatened both Kaito and him, but he was so sure that he, Len Kagamine, would win in any game against someone like Kaito he let the confidence get in his head.

_"So Kaito, I'll let you choose the game." _

_"Really? Well then, I pick Scissors-paper-rock!" _

Scissors-paper-rock was a game of chance and luck.

And boy, was Len not lucky!

Dressed in a baby blue sundress with his hair up in pigtails, he had barely avoided the various men that tried to hit on him. When he got home, he was going to kill Kaito for winning! Because laying a hand on _sweet_ and _delicate_ Rin would be a one-way ticket to Meiko's fist in his face.

"Damn you Kaito!" he growled. "I'm going to friggin' beat you until you die!"

A flash of green from the corner of his eyes and his body went into overdrive. Was another man dying to get into his boxers again? Stalkers were definitely the worst!

Grabbing the bucket hastily, Len walked as fast as he could in heels. Which wasn't quick in normal standards.

This was worse than watching Vampire Reborn Ultra Man. The damn TV series was Rin's favorite and he absolutely hated the main character. The so-called 'Hiro Sasaki' reminded him of a love-struck idiot.

Hiro was also a pervert. And Len Kagamine loathed perverts, part of it being the fact that they always mistook him for a girl, which was wrong in its own right. It was true that he preferred the female species.

Girls were not perverts as far as he was concerned.

They loved to knit and gossip and so did Len! He might as well turn into a girl, which in such irony was already happening. Not only was the predicament he was pushed in both annoying and degrading, he was actually enjoying it!

"What has this world come to," he seethed.

Another flash of green (or was it blue?) and a flash of light momentarily blinded his vision.

Dropping the bucket out of instinct, its insides poured out. Half-melted ice cream accompanied by squished orange and strewn sake shards.

"W- what was that for!" Len squealed.

Another flash and he shielded his eyes pathetically with a hand.

An exasperated sigh followed by a low whistle from a voice that was definably female. "I've never seen such a beauty before. Dear Cinderella – or shall I call you Juliet, what is your name?"

Rigid, Len stood still with his hands on his hips. Blushes lightly hued his face and tears were starting to bead because he had always been a crybaby. Flash, flash, click, click, went both the strange girl's phone and camera.

"Oh. My. God," he heard her squeal. "You. Look. So. Cute!"

At times like these, he wished Rin were here. She always knew how to punch retarded men (but in this case, a possible man dressed in female clothing with a feminine voice because this person was an extreme pervert and girls weren't – he would repeat it three thousand times if must – perverts). Unguarded, Len whimpered "Rin" softly out his mouth.

Surprisingly, the blinding flashes and repeated clicking stopped. He looked shyly up to the stranger.

"So your name's Rin?" She (or he) twirled. Placing a hand to her breasts (or oranges, melons, anything to give the impression of a real chest) and other to the sky in a look of passion, she winked at him. "My name's Miku Hatsune, and you're the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Miku knelt on one foot, clasping his hands to her own. "Will you be my bride oh sweet Rin." Suddenly she got up again and placed her hand to her mouth, grinning like a fool. "But we hardly know each other."

She knelt again. "Yet it makes us more… _mysterious_. Play with me all you want and break my heart Dear Rin. I am your ready toy-"

A well-aimed kick sent Miku hurtling to a nearby tree.

Len was even more shocked to find himself face-to-face with such a beautiful girl.

"Luka, how could you do that to me! Rin and I were just getting good!"

The 'Luka' girl's eyebrow twitched. "Miku, how many times have I told you to stop hitting on random girls?"

Pointing a slender finger to Len, Miku shook her head, background colored pink and sparkling with deep emotion. "She's not just a girl, she's a cute girl. There's obviously a big difference-"

Another kick and Miku was sent spiraling into the same tree, this time leaving her body indent on its bark.

Len was amazed at how strong Luka was.

"Um, was your name Rin?" Luka asked, dragging a tired hand through her pink hair. "I apologize if she harassed you or said anything with her… vulgar... tongue. Her mind's defective and she's, in short, a bumbling idiot."

"Luka, you hurt me!"

"Oh put a sock in it you leek loving perv!"

Len felt scared enough to ditch the heels and run bare-foot back home. But he had a feeling that any sudden movement could result in an unimagined circumstance.

Luka seemed to sense his dicomfort and graced him with an apologetic smile. "So Rin, why don't we go somewhere and eat? It's a hot day and it's the least I can do to repay you for not trying to sue Miku… You won't sue her, right?"

Miku was suddenly beside them cross-legged, munching on some green stick. "Last time I got into jail for peeking up an eight year olds skirt. Not fun I tell you. But you look fourteen, and I'm sixteen so it's perfectly legit."

A fist pummeled her teal head. "You idiot!" Luka screeched. "I'm locking you in your room if this happens again! You know I have the power to."

"Sure, sure," Miku waved her hand without a care. For some reason he felt a bit violated at the moment. The twinkle in her eyes didn't help. Unless, unless... Unless she was peeking up his s- skirt!

He yelped with such a girly squeak Luka flinched.

"Ho ho ho, so boxers are your things? I guess you aren't a girly- girl after all." She laughed with such mirth it ticked him off. His perfect image of the female species shattered into serrated pieces.

"Right!" he heard Luka murmur. "Alright Miku, prepare yourself for the beating of a life-time!"

It was shocking how strong this woman was. She could even be a match for Meiko.

And although it was out of character for Len, he found himself greatly amused and pleased at every scream Miku shrieked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, wuz? So short! Miku mistakes Len for Rin and commences operation Flirt With Cute Girl! XD Inspired by a Len Miku Rin picture I found while lurking both DeviantArt and Google Images. It's nice to find so many Len x Miku pictures :D The pairing is starting to get more popular, and I'm very glad for that. Listening to various Len and Miku duets because they sound awesome! Also, if you like high-pitched Vocaloids you should check out Rei Kagamine's duet with Miku Hatsune Meltdown. For some reason I really like Rei, lol. And no, she's not Rei Kagene. This is a stupid cliffhanger, but I'm tired.<strong>


	2. Laugh Out Loud, People

**Am I the only person in my country who fears watching Flapjack, that stupid dark-humor cartoon show? It's really… topping the boundaries on a children's show, don't y'all agree?**

**Just finished listening to Adolescence by the Kagamine twins, and I hope they weren't siblings in the song. On another note, I have a LiveJournal account titled Mikued_Hellgar dedicated to blogging about Miku Hatsune songs. On another, _another_ note: Cendrillon's better /shot/**

* * *

><p>Len half-expected Rin and Meiko to pounce on his scrawny figure once he set foot in the house. Much to his surprise and relief, a simple note was plastered to the table with red ink emblazed on its blue face.<p>

_Brat, we're off to see the movie Hello, How are You?_

_Signed, Meiko._

His eyebrow twitched but he trudged up the stairs, past Kaito's blue wall-papered bedroom, Meiko's red-painted bedroom, and Rin's bunny printed yellow bedroom door. His door? Just a plain brown color with the letter 'L' stuck to its front.

"Welcome home Len," he greeted himself sarcastically.

The bucket he had been ordered to fetch was abandoned a long time ago during his escape from the demon girl, or as her real name was: Miku Hatsune.

Well, he did have to admit her rambunctious exterior did give him a little bit of fun. Usually the days for him consisted off eating breakfast away from the usual group of Kaito, Rin, and Meiko before sneaking back upstairs where no one would dare to intrude.

That is, to say, his bedroom.

Stripping off the sundress and pigtails, he slipped on his casual wear- a white standard sailor uniform with short brown sleeves, aided by a complementing yellow tie that brought out the deep hue of his blue eyes. Or so, Rin had put it.

From below, he heard footsteps.

Len grabbed a hairbrush and with one stroke, tamed the tangled mop growing atop his head and tied it up in a low pony-tail. Traipsing down-stairs with his hand behind his head, he absently said, "Hey Rin, did you bring me back any popcorn?"

Silence, followed by a pop of a jaw dropping down.

"Rin has a twin?"

H-He knew that voice!

"And damn, does Rin's twin look _hot_!"

Shocked and just practically at a loss for words, one realization sparked in his miniscule skull; she had followed him home! Miku walked slowly towards him and pinched his cheek, eyes wide and unbelieving. Behind her, outside, Luka face-palmed.

Len slapped her hands away and glared. "You followed me home!"

She totted her finger, as if he were a simple idiotic child. "Not followed, stalked. There's a difference." Luka hesitantly allowed herself inside.

"Luka, you knew all along?" he questioned, furious.

She dropped to her knees then and there. "I'm so, so, so-o-o-o-o-o sorry! Please don't blame Miku, it was my fault for leaving her unattended." She clasped her hand atop her head and begged for forgiveness. Well, it sounded like an apology. Either that or it could be the words 'Miku's dead when we get home.'

Miku walked past him nonchalantly to stare at a large photograph taken when Rin and he had just started high school at Crypton Academy. A year had already passed since the picture was shot, and again did Rin take up most of the picture.

"You guys look identical. Hey Luka, don't you think Rin looks like the boy over there?"

Luka got up, dusted whatever invisible microorganism there was on her shoulder and joined her friend of fourteen years. "Yeah, Rin does look like the boy over there." Miku grinned and whispered what seemed to be a perverted joke involving under-wear and bears. Luka chuckled, but the tealette was still served a knuckle for shadowing Rin, or rather; Len cross-dressing as Rin.

"Ow!" Miku rubbed at the wound.

Luka smirked smugly. "Would you like a dessert to go with that?"

Her eyes lit. "A dessert? You mean not only do I get to meet a hot girl, look up her dress, and follow her home; I get something sweet as well? Well _coolio_, today's been treating me good-"

Another punch to the face and Hatsune was knocked right out of conscious.

Sniffing, Luka plucked a tissue out her trouser's pocket and rubbed whatever slime she had come in contact with through Miku. Then she turned on her heel, bent down, and proceeded to apologize yet again. Safe to say, on a normal day Len would have called the cops.

But this was no normal day, and as far as he was concerned, the two females in his house hadn't an inch of normal running through their veins.

"Len, what did I tell you about leaving the door open when we're out…" Kaito stopped short as soon as he witnessed the odd scenario. There was Len, normal as always, obviously. In front of him was a pink-haired bombshell groveling, and to the far right another bombshell (albeit, with a smaller chest) snoozing with a contented smile and a heavy blush.

Either this was a very weird dream, or Len did stuff whenever he was left alone in the house.

Kaito deluded himself into believing it was the latter.

_Mental note: Install surveillance cameras._

"Hey Len, who're the girls?"

As soon as he finished the sentence, Luka blushed heavily and crossed her arms over her busty chest. She looked close to crying. And in that instant, Miku woke up, steadied herself and jumped on Kaito with a ravenous look.

"What did you do to Luka?" she shrieked angrily.

And in all the crossfire drama, as Luka bawled her eyes out, Kaito being beat-up by Miku, Meiko running inside the house shocked as heck, Len felt his gut sinking.

As soon as everything was sorted, he would have to come clean and admit he was Rin and break Miku's heart, a not-so-innocent girl, but a girl nonetheless. Or he could just pretend he knew nothing for the next 20 years.

"Len!" Meiko exclaimed worriedly. Oddly enough, Rin wasn't following her like the loyal dog she was. "What's going on?"

He should lie. He should lie. He should lie.

"I have no idea."

At least it was semi-truthful.

* * *

><p>They were all laughing in the living room.<p>

He had been told Rin had decided to stay for a couple more hours at the cinema. Kaito was in the bathroom nursing his injured wounds, Miku was in the kichen, and Meiko was happily chatting away with Luka.

Len felt hollow on the inside.

They knew each other. Meiko knew Luka, Luka knew Miku, and Miku knew him as Rin.

Was this some bloody reunion party?

"Hey Len, get us some lemonade will ya'?" Meiko ordered. He got up from the oft sofa, nodded sullenly, and walked hesitantly to the kitchen.

Brown cabinets lined the wall, and the stove was running with a pot of brewing tea. Miku sat on the counter with a bored expression, a finger twirling a strand of her teal hair absent-mindedly.

"So your name's Len?" she asked him.

Len nodded. He felt as if all he did was nod nowadays.

"Your sister's hot."

Rin and he shared the same face, and yet it was always Rin receiving the compliments. It wasn't as if he hated his sister – god no! – he just despised how everyone flocked around her. No one paid him the least bit of attention.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he forced a smile and set the drinks on a metal tray.

"What'cha making?" she asked.

"Lemonade for Meiko and Luka."

"I see."

The conversation was starting to turn tense, but Len was amazed at how cool Miku looked. Not like this morning, where she was jumping up and down like a greyhound off of its leash or a sugar-crazed rabbit. More or lesss resembling a lone wolf, she got off the counter and attended to whatever she was making on the stove.

He thought it was tea at first, but judging from the smell it was obviously something different.

Well, Luka and Meiko could wait. Miku looked too lonely to leave.

"Want some help with that?" he asked.

She glanced at him, an eyebrow arching. "Err, sure I guess."

He huddled up next to her and watched the broth intently. She mixed with a wooden spoon and hummed along to a song he had heard Rin squeal over. What was it? It had a nice name and a good tune.

Ah, right: Kocchi Muite Baby.

He disliked how the girl was so finicky in the music video, but he also felt pity for her. Men just didn't know what to do. Maybe Len was actually a girl in a past life, since it would explain how girly he was now, but for the present, he lived with three girls- counting Kaito in the batch.

The blue-haired idiot might as well be a woman.

"Do you like that song?"

"Well heck yeah!" she said happily. "I love music! I'm dreaming to be a big singer. Do you know Gumi Megpoid?"

Len snorted. Who didn't know the superstar?

"Gumi's my cousin!"

He felt a bit shocked. Looking her up and down, he did see the resemblance now. Teal hair with a tint of green, the same smug smirk, out-going persona, and flat-chest. How could he not have known? Maybe his perfect 20/20 vision was gone?

"W-w-wow…"

"I know!" she grinned lopsidedly, and Len swore her face was shining with excitement, thrill, or whatever you would call it. A light blush found its way across his face. "Hey, what school does Rin go to?" she suddenly asked.

His heart sank. All about Rin, _again_.

'There goes the moment,' he thought.

"We both go to Crypton Academy."

She cackled loudly to herself. Something had just fused in her miniscule brain, and Len got the feeling it involved Rin, and oddly him. Miku suddenly wrapped her hands around him in a bear hug. "Thank you Len, for showing me the light!"

God… did he just... just give her some sort of devil plan? Angels forgive his sin.

"Miku," Luka called, stepping into the kitchen. She saw them and questioningly raised a perfect pink eyebrow. "I thought you were gay?"

"Who? Me or Len?" Miku asked.

"Len, and you as well."

"I'm not gay!" Len blurted. He tried to release himself from Miku's grasp, but she clung too tightly and- wait, was she snuggling? "Wh-What are you doing!" he snapped.

Miku grinned. "Oh, didn't I tell you? I like pretty girls and smart guys, and you my Dear Lenny, are the smartest guy out there. Hey Luka, doesn't this make it a threesome?"

Luka shook her head in disappointment at her best friend.

"Such a dysfunctional relationship," Meiko chided. She finally saw Len and her jaw dropped a good inch. "Len, I thought you were g-"

"I'm not!" he shrieked.

Meiko place a hand on her voluptuous hip and smirked. _"If course you're not."_

Len noticed the obvious sarcasm in her voice. "I'm not!"

"Whoever said you were?"

"You did!"

She placed a hand on her chest in a look of innocence. "Me? When?"

"Hey guys," Kaito stomped into the kitchen. "Do you know where the bandages are-"

And like a re-print of what just happened, Luka fell to the floor bawling and Miku jump-kicked Kaito, and Meiko seemed normal, amused even. In all this, Len truly did believe they were a dysfunctional batch of friends.

* * *

><p>Luka and Miku had gone home an hour ago.<p>

Of course, gone hom had meant Miku trying to snatch and undress him in the closet, failed when he had screeched in surprise, then Luka beat her senseless, finally Miku had passed out, and ultimately they – more or less Megurine dragging an unconscious Hatsune– had called a taxi.

Even now, Meiko was still grinning.

"Hey Len, don't you think they're fun?"

He wanted to say: 'Fun as in demonic, or fun as in psychopathic?' but that would just result in a punch to the lower jaw by the brunette's manpower. So instead, he uttered a small exhausted "Urk."

He felt her grin and although he felt like dying, he couldn't help but grin as well.

How long had it been since he had bonded with Meiko without Rin to intrude?

"So how do you know Miku and Luka," he questioned, setting the cups and dirty dishes into the sink. Kaito had gone to pick up Rin, and possibly one of Rin's peers from school; Teto Kasane and Neru Akita. He didn't want to brag, but Neru did like him more than friends usually did. And that just proved how he was a male definition of a bombshell, even though he was plainly mistaken for a girl.

"Oh, you know how I used to go to Crypton?" He nodded. She had graduated about two years ago. "Well, when I was in my last year, I met Luka; who was just a freshmen then. We became buddies and the rest, as people put it, is history."

"Wait, then doesn't that mean Luka is still studying there?"

"Yup."

Oh, well that was a nice thought. Luka seemed mature. If he became close friends with her, then maybe she would put some power into taming the often-brambly Rin. Now that was a thought!

"So where does Miku go for education?"

Meiko nudged his shoulder and grinned lopsidedly. "Why so interested? Developing a crush already?"

Oh hell no! Len just didn't want anybody knowing he was mistaken for Rin, because not only was it insulting and degrading, Rin would murder him, revive him, then murder him again. She was just that _strong_. And scary.

Meiko snorted. "I was joking."

He laughed flimsily.

"She used to be home-schooled, but now she's moving to an all-girls school. You know the one right in front of your school?"

Well that was a relief for him, and a disaster for the students. He kind of pitied his school's headmaster, Kioyoteru. Kiyoteru had a daughter named Yuki attending the school, and if Miku was prepared to look up an eight-year old's skirt, then who knows what she would do to someone as innocent and cute as Yuki.

"Should I wash these?"

"Obviously!"

Before he could even grasp the tray, Rin had burst into the room with a bag of popcorn and pounced on his back. "Lenny, I got you popcorn and a soda! First I watched the movie Hello, How are you? And then I met Teto and we hit it off and watched World is Mine, and straight after that we went to see the newly released PoPiPo!" Her face was red from exhaustion and her bow drooped. "This. Was. The. Best. Day. Ever!"

After such a disastrous day, Len found himself vying for his sister's company oddly enough.

"Did you have a fun day?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes!" she squealed happily, snuggling to his neck.

Kaito came in bandaged and rubbed the side of his head absent-mindedly before a thought pulsed in his brain. "Hey Len, go amuse Rin. I'll clean up for you."

Len grinned and ran up the stairs with Rin on top of him.

Everything was normal now. There was no Miku, no Luka, and definitely no more screaming or yelling, save for Rin's happiness and excitement affecting everybody. It was just a normal day, and school would start tomorrow and he would get to meet Piko and Gakupo.

But little did Len know, as he made jokes with Rin, that tomorrow would be far from normal. Tomorrow he would have to cross-dress, evade hormone-raged men, and ultimately confront the perverted demon he knew as Miku Hatsune.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY FINISHED! HUZAAH!<strong>

**Updated for my dear friend Axel yamamoto (whose name Axel is still cool!)**

**Thanks for all the reviewers out there, who have somehow gave me the motivation to write this. I felt as if this chapter was a filler, but the real excitement starts in the next chapter. Expect either a Piko x Miku x Len or Miku x Len (disguised as Rin) x Piko love triangle soon enough, because we all love jealousy =D **

**As to why Luka's afraid of Kaito will be explained in the next chapter. A flashback of how it all started will be explained soon.**

**Give a round of applause for Hello, Goodbye!**


End file.
